Spaniard
File:Banner CashShop Sep27 2k10.jpg|center|500px The Spaniard set is a international Spaniard inspired set, along with some handheld items, was released in September 2010. The other Spaniard update was the Paquete Magnifico set placed in the La Victoire. Gambino Outfitters * Delicate Knit Poncho - Hand-knitted poncho draped around your shoulders for an elegant yet rustic look. (7,500 Gold) * Aproned Festival Dress - A simple dress dyed in bold colors with a decorative apron, making for a modest but refined appearance. (8,100 Gold) Global Imports * Maraca - I see you baby~ Shakin' that thing~ (750 Gold) * Castanets - Aged hardwood castanets to accompany your dance performance. (900 Gold) * Sombrero Calanes - Traditional hat from the municipality of Calañas. (2,700 Gold) * Sombrero Cordobes - Traditional wide-brimmed hat from the city of Córdoba. (3,000 Gold) * Barretina - Traditional hat worn by men in various regions surrounding the Mediterranean sea. (2,400 Gold) * Fringed Poncho - A rich purple poncho with intricate designs and fringed trim. (7,800 Gold) * Serape Poncho - A large traditional poncho with red, white and black gradient designs. (8,700 Gold) * Chest Serape - A long shawl traditionally worm by men. Worn over the chest. (3,900 Gold) * Neck Serape - A long shawl traditionally worm by men. Worn around the neck to keep you warm yet looking cool. (4,500 Gold) * Shoulder Serape - A long shawl traditionally worm by men. Worn over the shoulder to make you look extra-dandy! (3,900 Gold) * Traditional Embroidered Shawl - This short shawl embroidered with colorful thread is a perfect accessory for any dress. (6,600 Gold) * Woven Traditional Skirt - A decorative skirt with bands of multiple colors. (4,680 Gold) * Husar De Pavia Uniform Hat - A stylish hat that belongs to the Húsares de Pavía regiment. (9,000 Gold) * Husar De Pavia Uniform Coat - A stylish gold trimmed jacket that belongs to the Húsares de Pavía regiment. (10,200 Gold) * Husar De Pavia Uniform Trousers - A stylish gold trimmed pants that belongs to the Húsares de Pavía regiment. (8,100 Gold) * Husar De Pavia Uniform Boots - A stylish gold trimmed boots that belongs to the Húsares de Pavía regiment. (5,100 Gold) The Jock Strap * Mask - (3,360 Gold) / Leggings - (3,000 Gold) / Cape - (3,600 Gold) * El Dualidad del la Furia Lucha Libre - Face the Duality of Fury in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! * El Fuego Falta Lucha Libre ''' - Feel the fiery kick in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! * '''El Muerte Lucha Libre - Cheat Death in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! * El Novato Lucha Libre - Enter the Rookie in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! * El Verde Demonio Lucha Libre - Beat the green demon in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! * Estrella Azul Lucha Libre - Face the Flashing blue star in the flashy and competitive world of Lucha Libre! Barton Jewelers * Peineta - NO, NO! PEINETA, NOT PINATA! OMG STOP HITTING ME!!! (900 Gold) Buttercup Cafe * Rose Cluster Hairpiece - A large, richly dyed satin rose backed with two small white roses. (4,500 Gold) Prize & Joy * Cosmic Punch Pinata - We broke it. Yes, we were naughty. Completely naughty. So, so very sorry. But just between you and us, it felt quite good. (55,000 Tickets) * Floral Fantasy Pinata - I hope that pinata's not full of pollen... (60,000 Tickets) * Fiesta Kitty Pinata - It's always fiesta time with Fiesta Kitty! (75,000 Tickets) External links * Announcement: Cash Shop + Gold Shop Update: Flamenco, Matadors & More Marketplace * Collective tag: Spanish * Peineta / Rose Cluster * Poncho/ Shawl / Serape * Aproned / Pavia / Lucha * Sombrero / Barretina * Maraca / Castanet / Pinata